dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the female antagonist and the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique. She is Nikki's enemy and the main antagonist of the series. She is mean, sinster, and vile. Nikki calls her "a rattlesnake in pink plumping lip gloss and ankle boots" along with various other insults, both in her diary and to her face. She is also sisters with Amanda Hollister. 'Description' Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears designer outfits. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complection." She is known for sashaying (whipping her hair while she leaves). ''' History' MacKenzie is the most popular girl in school, and almost every guy in Westchester Country Day has a crush on her. She (like Nikki) has a crush on Brandon Roberts and does everything she can in order for him to be her boyfriend from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her. She has a best friend, Jessica Hunter, who is the office assistant in the school. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and insults them and embarrasses them. She dislikes Nikki and is her arch-nemesis. (It could be that she is jealous of Nikki because Brandon likes to be with Nikki and not with MacKenzie herself.) She does everything she can for Nikki to get out of the school so she could have a chance with Brandon and have Jessica Hunter as her "locker neighbor". In the fifth book, she boasts to Nikki that everyone says that she and Brandon make a cute couple and are perfect for each other. This could be a lie as Nikki describes MacKenzie as a 'pathological liar' who spreads false rumors about her so Brandon would be embarrassed to be with Nikki and be with MacKenzie instead. 'Personality' MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled and self-centered. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She is very mean to the unpopular kids at school. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruins her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on www.dorkdiaries.com that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie mistakingly believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. She even steals Nikki's lunch. In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "''Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was assumedly going to confront MacKenzie, MacKenzie stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commenter was MacKenzie. In various books, Nikki describes Mackenzie as vain. Also Mackenzie insults Nikki's outfits saying they are ugly and asks where she bought them. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. 'Appearance' She has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist). She puts on lots of layers of lip gloss and shops at expensive stores at the mall. Mackenzie mostly has her hair in golden curls. 'Relationships' 'Family' MacKenzie's sister, Amanda, has been mentioned in the books, but did not make a physical appearance until Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. In Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous LIfe, when Nikki and Brianna stop MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, MacKenzie's grandmother greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attached bathroom. In Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-it-All, MacKenzie's father appears. He is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and hires Nikki's dad as his bug exterminator. In the [http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/ Dork Diaries blog on the official website], MacKenzie's aunt appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister. 'Friends' MacKenzie is the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique and the most popular girl in WCD, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she is only shown to be friends with a few others, such as Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang, and a CCP girl named Jennifer who appeared in Dork Diaries 7. Her best friend is Jessica Hunter. Together, the two do their best to embarrass, humiliate, or harass Nikki, and sometimes the friends of Nikki, too. ''' Love Interest''' Despite the claims of being the most popular girl in school, MacKenzie isn't dating anyone and the only guy she is interested in doesn't like her at all. MacKenzie is head over heels for Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad and jealous when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki; as a result, poor Nikki is often the victim of a scheme that MacKenzie cooks up in order to extract revenge. It's obvious that despite her pathetic attempts, she doesn't have a chance with Brandon. Theodore L. Swagmire III used to have a crush on her, but she did not return his affections. Patrick Clark (a blog character) used to have a crush on her but didn't anymore when MacKenzie turned hostile towards him. It is slightly hinted he has a liking in Nikki. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Antagonist Category:Popular Category:CCP Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Artist